In many radio communication applications it becomes necessary to disconnect the communication device's antenna and connect a different antenna, usually an antenna having better gain characteristics. This is typically the case with transportable radios, where the standard antenna that is used by the radio is usually removed, or somehow disconnected from the radio frequency path, in order to connect a mobile mount antenna upon the radio user entering a vehicle. The problem with disconnecting the antenna from the radio and reconnecting a new one is that the radio user then has to worry about not losing the antenna that has been removed. Another problem occurs in certain types of radios where the antenna has to be removed in order to run operational tests, such as power output tests, which cause the radio user to have to remove the antenna in order to perform the tests.
A need exits for an antenna assembly which can overcome the above mentioned problems associated with present day radio antenna assemblies.